Unnamed Drabbles
by Byakugan89
Summary: A series of Sasu/Hinata drabbles. This is my first time writing drabbles, so please be nice.
1. Chapter 1

Prompt: Dolls

It's been 3 years, since he left. Her secret crush. Everyone thought she was still in love with Naruto. The knuckleheaded ninja of the Leaf. The kid that dreams of being Hokage.

No, she isn't interested in him anymore. He was merely a childhood crush, just a boy. The man she was interested was just that. A man. He grew up quickly, and he was top of the class in the academy.

Hinata walked around the village after training with Kiba and Shino. She stopped by his house. It felt sad, lonely. no one has dared to enter that house in a long time.

She was just about to continue on home when she suddenly saw something in the shade of a tall oak tree. She walked over to it, and saw a doll. The doll looked like him. She picked it up and held it close and whispered one word. A name, floating gently in the wind.

"Sasuke."


	2. Singing

Prompt: Singing

She sat in a tree near his home. Her beautiful voice singing to his favorite song, Numb by Linkin Park. He listened to the sweet voice, as she continued. She had a water clone with her to sing for the backups.

He thought about who she used to be. Shy, quiet. She had been in love with his teammate, but now...

She was his girlfriend, his love. He smiled thinking about her. Her beautiful lavender eyes, her silky midnight blue hair. Her soft and smooth lips, which felt amazing when he kissed her.

He walked outside as she finished the song. She smiled at him, as she jumped out of the tree, landing gracefully in front of him. He pulled her close, and kissed those soft, smooth lips of hers.


	3. Never

Prompt: Never

She ran from him, that horrible monster. He had been stalking her for a while, she knew.

She had been home alone that night. Sasuke was on another mission with Naruto and Kakashi. He wasn't suppose to get home for another few days.

She was in the kitchen, cleaning up her dinner plate when he walked in, Hitori Satora. He had been in love with her for years. Her father had once thought of having an arranged marriage between them. He came from a powerful ninja clan in the Hidden Cloud Village.

His clan were known as wind controllers. His jutsu was unbelieveable. He was able to use A-rank ninjutsu as a Genin, just like her husband, a well-known fire style ninja.

She was now in route to the main gates, hoping to get rid of him in the forest. THat was when she ran in to her love.

"Whats the matter Hinata?" He asked.

"That man will not leave me alone. He came int our home and tried to rape me." She replied, pointing to Hitori, who had stopped and glared at Sasuke.

"Get your hands off my fiancee." He growled. Preparing to attack the Uchiha. He pushed her behind him protecticly and used his Chidori senbon, making lightning needles hit his opponent. The man dropped dead at his feet.

"Let's go home, love." Sasuke whispered to the Hyuga heiress as he pulled her close.


	4. Coma

Prompt: Coma

He rushed to the hospital, worried about his wife of 6 months. He had just gotten home from a 2-day mission when Shizune told him the news.

"Hinata is in the hospital. She was attacked by a group of thugs on her way home from training. She was physically exhausted and unable to fight them off." He had been told by her cousin Neji.

He ran into Lady Tsunade as he entered the hospital. He looked up at her, and she knew what he wanted, without words.

"She is in the third door on the left. You can visit her, but she may not respond, she is in a coma." He nodded and ran to the room.

She looked pale, and had been put on a breathing machine, and had several other machines hooked up to her.

He took her hand gently in his, and brushed some hair out of her face. Her heartbeat, which was weak before, became stronger at that gentle touch. She squeezed his hand gently before opening her eyes.

The Hokage came in and said that she would be able to come home in a few days. After she left, Sasuke kissed Hinata's forehead.

"I love you." He told her, and she smiled back.


	5. warmth

Prompt: Warmth He was outside of thier getaway cabin, cutting firewood, while she was inside sewing. He came in with a armfull of wood, ready to use. He got a nice fire going for her, before going back out and getting more firewood. He came in with more wood, until we had enough for the whole weekend, and then some.  
He ast down beside her as she put down her sewing. He pulled her close and kissed her temple. She relaxed into his arms and lifted her head up to kiss him. THen she snuggled into his warm body.  
She eventually fell asleep in the arms of her husband, and the warmth of the cabin. 


	6. Shadows

Prompt: Shadows

He watched her from the shade of the tall trees. She was working on some new jutsu as she stood on the water of the lake on top of Hokage Mountain.

She looked like a dancer, so beautiful and graceful. The water she was moving was also very graceful, moving around her body in such a way that made her look eve more gorgeous the before. When she would twirl, the water would too, like it was dancing with her.

She stopped when she suddenly realized that she wasn't alone. She turned to the trees where the young Uchiha was watching, and smiled, beckoning for him to come to her.

He walked to her on the water and pulled her into his arms. There they waltzed to the music of nature, holding each other close.


	7. Sunset

Prompt: Sunset.

It had been a perfect date, in her opinion. They started out with a romantic dinner at their favorite restaurant, followed by a movie they had wanted to see even before it came to theaters. Afterwards the couple took a walk in the woods near his home. Then they were heading up to the lake on top of Hokage Mountain, where they were now, Hinata laid her head on Sasukes shoulder, as they watched the sky turn beautiful colors of pink and orange.

The water made the scene even more lovely, as the colors reflected in it, and the last of the suns rays gleamed on the water. Sasuke leaned back slighty, and glanced at his girlfriend smiled at him, then went back to watching the sunset.

*She sure is beautiful. Even more so then this sunset. I can stay here forever, just looking at her. * She then leaned up and took his lips in a passionate kiss. A kiss that held all of her love within its confines.

This was one sunset Sasuke would never forget


	8. Driven

Prompt: Driven Sasuke hid from the normally quiet Hinata. Normally, being the key word. For some reason, today she was loud, grouchy, and difficult to live with.

The day had started just like any other day. He got up and got ready for training with Kakashi-sensei, not waking her up. He knoew she liked to get her rest, and waking her up early was a bad idea.

As soon as he got home, she was yelling at him. Most of the things she said made no sense, like she was drunk or something. However he did understande the part about not kissing her goodbye before leaving for training.

She calmed down real quick, and he thought that was it... until lunch anyway. She had just finished cooking and he said that he wan't very hungry yet, and she tried to hit him with a frying pan.

Which was why he was now hiding. He tried to understand what was wrong with her today. She was driving him crazy! It was like dealing with a female Naruto! As if one wasn't enough.

Then he heard her start crying. He snuck out of his hiding place in the secret meeting place and walked catiously over to her, and held her close, calming her down once more.

Yes, she drove him crazy sometimes, but he loved her anyway.


	9. Angel

Prompt: Angels

She had just gotten out of the shower. Her hair glistened with water as she walked to thier bed. He smiled at her.  
She sat on the bed and dried her hair as they watched the news. When she finished, she turned back to him and crawled up the bed.

Her lips met his in a sweet kiss. Her hands roamed his bare chest. He pulled her close, his hand on the back of her head to deepen the kiss. He pulled the towel off from around her waist.

He wanted to show his beautiful angel just what she meant to him. And he did so, all night long. 


	10. Roses

Prompt: Roses

She looked out of her window. It was a beautiful spring morning, the sun was shining, the birds were chirping,  
and there was no training today.

She got dressed in her normal attire, a fishnet top, grey and lavender jacket, and purple ninja pants. She brushed her hair, then put her headband on around her neck. When she was confident with her looks, she walked outside to do a little training on her own before her cousin worked with her.

That was when she noticed a dozen roses sitting on the front step of the Hyuga estate. She picked them up and looked at the card.

"To Hinata" Was all it said. She looked around for whoeve left the flowers. She thought about all of the guys she knew. It wasn't Kiba, he would've signed it with a pawprint. It wasn't Shino, his insects would be on them. Was it Naruto? Somehow, she doubted it. For one, he would never think of giving a girl flowers, at least on his own. And if he did, it would be for Sakura, not her.

She looked up in time to see a guy about her age hide in the shadows. There was a note floating in the breeze. It told her to look on the back of the card. She flipped it over and saw the Uchiha crest. She smiled.

It was Sauske. HER Sasuke. 


	11. Innocence

Prompt: Innocence

He watched her prepare for the night, their wedding night. Tonight he was going to show her just how much he loved her. How important she is to him. Show her what she is. Beauty.

She was so innocent. Sweet and kind, and shy. She probably havent ever had any bad or naughty thoughts. That was just how she was.

He loved her more than she could ever imagine. More than anyone knew he was capaable of. And he was going to show her all that, and so much more. Tonight.

His sweet, innocent love. 


End file.
